Japanese films released in 1970
Japanese Movie Database lists 365 films released in Japan during 1970. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant releases of the year, Yoshishige Yoshida's Eros Plus Massacre, Shōhei Imamura's History of Postwar Japan as Told by a Bar Hostess, Nagisa Ōshima's The Man Who Left His Will on Film, and Akio Jissoji's This Transient Life.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 261. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1970-01-01 (ブラボー！若大将) Eiga (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1970-01-09 (日本女侠伝　真赤な度胸花) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1970-01-09 (不良番長　王手飛車) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1970-01-15 (殺機　Ａ　Ｃａｕｓｅ　ｔｏ　Ｋｉｌｌ) Brothers (穆時傑) * 1970-01-15 (関東義兄弟) ニューセンチュリー映画 (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1970-01-15 Zatoichi 20: Zatoichi Meets Yojimbo (座頭市と用心棒 - Zatoichi to Yojinbo) Pro (Kihara Okamoto) * 1970-01-15 Tora-san 3: Tora-san, His Tender Love (男はつらいよ　フーテンの寅 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Fūten no Tora) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1970-01-15 (美空ひばり・森進一の花と涙と炎) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1970-01-15 Lady Boss (女組長 - Onna kumichō) Daiei (Masahiro Makino) * 1970-01-15 (社長学ＡＢＣ) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1970-01-15 (クレージーの殴り込み清水港) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1970-01-15 (やくざの横顔) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1970-01-15 (牡丹と竜) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1970-01-20 (極道釜ヶ崎に帰る) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1970-01-20 (現代任侠道　兄弟分) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1970-01-24 (盛り場仁義) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1970-01-31 (地の群れ) / ATG (Kei Kumai) * 1970-01-31 (喜劇　縁結び旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa (Masaharu Segawa) * 1970-01-31 (戦いすんで日が暮れて) Shōchiku (Kazuo Hase) * 1970-01-31 (殺し屋人別帳 - Koroshiya ninbetsuchō) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1970-01-31 (血染の代紋) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1970-01 (処女の戯れ - Shojo no tawamure) Films (Takae Shindō) * 1970-01 (女の放し飼い) 関東映配 (早坂絋) * 1970-01 Violence Without a Cause or Story of a Sex Crime: Rape Without Reason (理由なき暴行　現代性犯罪絶叫篇 - Riyū naki bōkō: Gendai-sei hanzai zekkyō-hen) Productions / Aoi Eiga (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1970-01 (モダン夫婦生活讀本) Productions (Isao Okijima) * 1970-01 (性の売買) * [1970-01 (Ｈ経験) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-01 (セックスパトロン) Cinema (Kōji Seki) * 1970-01 (痴漢の復讐) Eiga (Ario Takeda) February * 1970-02-07 (忍びの衆) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1970-02-07 (続・いそぎんちゃく) Daiei (Reijirō Usuzaka) * 1970-02-07 (女の警察　国際線待合室) Nikkatsu (Yūji Tanno) * 1970-02-08 (蝦夷館の決闘) Eiga (Kengo Furusawa) * 1970-02-08 (白昼の襲撃) Eiga (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1970-02-11 (花札賭博　猪の鹿三番勝負) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1970-02-14 (幕末) Itō) * [1970-02-18 (女校春色　Ｗｈｏｓｅ　Ｂａｂｙ'ｓ　ｉｎ　ｔｈｅ　Ｃｌａｓｓｒｏｏｍ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1970-02-21 (やくざ非情史　血の決着) 創映プロ (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1970-02-21 (玄海遊侠伝　破れかぶれ - Genkai yūkyōden: Yabure kabure) Daiei (Masahiro Makino) * 1970-02-21 (女賭博師 壺くらべ - Onna to bakushi: Tsubo kurabe) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1970-02-21 (極悪坊主　念仏三段斬り) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1970-02-21 (任侠興亡史　組長と代貸) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1970-02-21 (鉄火場慕情) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1970-02-27 (アッと驚く為五郎) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1970-02-27 Tora-san 4: Tora-san's Grand Scheme (新・男はつらいよ - Shin Otoko wa Tsurai yo) Shōchiku (小林俊一 * 1970-02-28 (富士山頂) Pro 村野鉄太郎 * 1970-02-28 (続社長学ＡＢＣ) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1970-02 (処女讃歌　裸身の痛み - Shojo sanka: Rashin no itami) Films (Yūji Arai) * 1970-02 (色欲の報酬 - Shikiyoku no hōshū) Films (安芸敬三) * 1970-02 (陶酔の世界) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1970-02 (女子寮情痴図) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-02 (女体断絶) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-02 (夜の穴場) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) March * 1970-03-05 (関東テキヤ一家　喧嘩仁義 - Kantō tekiya ikka: Kenka jingi) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1970-03-05 (緋牡丹博徒　お竜参上) Tōei (Tai Katō) * 1970-03-07 (あばれ丁半) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1970-03-07 (斬り込み) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1970-03-14 Eros Plus Massacre (エロス＋虐殺 - Erosu purasu gyakusatsu) Eiga (Yoshishige Yoshida) * 1970-03-15 (つる) Ichikawa) * [1970-03-15 (パンパの活躍) Ichikawa) * [1970-03-15 (おかしな一日 (Once upon a time)) Pro (Hideaki Kitano) * 1970-03-15 (兇状流れドス) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1970-03-15 (日本と日本人) Tōhō (Kon Ichikawa) * 1970-03-17 (ちびっ子レミと名犬カピ) Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1970-03-17 (ひみつのアッコちゃん　ばんざいペットくん) Animation (Hiromi Yamamoto) * 1970-03-17 (タイガーマスク) Animation / 読売テレビ　(Kimio Yabuki / Tomoharu Katsumata) * [1970-03-17 (チュウチュウバンバン) / Tōei Animation (Kimio Yabuki) * 1970-03-18 (青春の条件　東京－パリ) World (Kōichi Saitō) * 1970-03-18 (夕陽が呼んだ男) Shōchiku (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1970-03-19 (遺産伍億圓　Ｔｈｅ　５　Ｂｉｌｌｉｏｎ　Ｄｏｌｌａｒ　Ｌｅｇａｃｙ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1970-03-21 (待ち伏せ) Pro (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1970-03-21 (愛の化石) Pro (Yoshihiko Okamoto) * 1970-03-21 (透明剣士) Daiei (Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1970-03-21 Gamera vs. Monster X or Gamera vs. Jiger (ガメラ対大魔獣ジャイガー - Gamera tai daimajū Jaigaa) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1970-03-21 (やさしいライオン) Pro やなせたかし * 1970-03-21 (アタックＮｏ．１) Movie (Eiji Okabe / Fumio Kurokawa) * 1970-03-21 (巨人の星　大リーグボール) Movie (Tadao Nagahama) * 1970-03-21 ("いそっぷ"のおはなしより　牛とかえる、よくばった犬) 東京中央プロ (Katsuo Takahashi) * 1970-03-29 (博徒一家) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1970-03-29 (現代女刷師) Tōei (Shin Takakuwa) * 1970-03 (売春暴行白書　性暴力を斬る) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970-03 (残酷色情絵図) 中央 (Ario Takeda) * 1970-03 (女高生の曲線 - Jokōseisei no kyokusen) Films (Takae Shindō) * 1970-03 (肉体女優　情痴日記 - Nikutai joyū: Jōnikki) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-03 (白昼の誘惑) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1970-03 (絶妙の女) 青年芸映 (Takae Shindō) * 1970-03 (色欲の野獣) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-03 (真昼の暴行劇) Cinema (Kōji Wakamatsu) April * 1970-04-04 (おんな極悪帖) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1970-04-04 (栄光への反逆) Tōhō (Kō Nakahira) * 1970-04-04 The Creature Called Man (豹は走った - Jagaa wa hashitta) Tōhō (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1970-04-04 (非行少年　若者の砦) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1970-04-08 (大地) 近代映画協会 (安作郎) * 1970-04-08 (たぬき坊主) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1970-04-08 (めくらのお市　命貰います) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1970-04-10 (監獄人別帳) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1970-04-10 New Fraternal Honor (新兄弟仁義 - Shin kyōdai jingi) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1970-04-18 (あぶく銭 - Abuku zeni) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1970-04-18 (与太郎戦記 女は幾万ありとても - Yotarō senki: Onna wa ikuman aritotemo) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1970-04-18 (博奕打ち　流れ者) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1970-04-18 (不良番長　一攫千金) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1970-04-18 (二人でひとり) Eiga / 青島プロ (Yukio Aoshima) * 1970-04-18 (無頼漢) / にんじんくらぶ　(Masahiro Shinoda) * [1970-04-18 (残酷おんな情死) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1970-04-18 (日本最大の顔役 - Nihon saidai no kaoyaku) Nikkatsu (Akinori Matsuo) * 1970-04-25 (喜劇　度胸一番) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1970-04-25 (喜劇　満願旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1970-04-25 (橋のない川　第二部) ほるぷ映画 (Tadashi Imai) * 1970-04-29 (おいろけコミック　不思議な仲間) Tōhō (Susumu Kodama) * 1970-04 (刺青のきんちゃく袋) Ｇプロ (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1970-04 (男を誘う肌) Eiga 宗豊 * 1970-04 (女の武器で勝負しろ - Onna no buki de shōbushiro) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1970-04 (色と穴と銭 - Iro to ana to zeni) Films (早坂絋) * 1970-04 (白い乳房の戦慄 - Shiroi chibusa no senritsu) Films (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-04 (性の教科書) 関東映配 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970-04 (あるモデルの生と死　薔薇の讃歌) Kokuei (Kan Mukai) * 1970-04 (女性と性症) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-04 (女の火遊び) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) May * 1970-05-01 Play It Cool or Electric Medusa (でんきくらげ - Denki kurage) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1970-05-01 (高校生番長) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1970-05-01 (関東テキヤ一家　天王寺の決斗 - Kantō tekiya ikka: Tennōji no kettō) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1970-05-01 (捨て身のならず者) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1970-05-02 (女番長野良猫ロック) (Yasuharu Hasebe) * [1970-05-02 (ハレンチ学園) / ピロ企画 (Yūji Tanno) * 1970-05-13 (日本ダービー　勝負) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1970-05-16 (あつい壁) 「あつい壁」製作実行委員会 (Setsuo Nakayama) * 1970-05-16 (喜劇　女もつらいわ) (Mio Ezaki) * [1970-05-16 ((喜) あゝ独身) Daiei (Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1970-05-16 (喜劇　おひかえなすって！) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1970-05-16 (花の特攻隊　あゝ戦友よ) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1970-05-23 (舶来仁義　カポネの舎弟) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1970-05-23 (やくざ刑事) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1970-05-23 (喜劇　頑張れ！日本男児) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1970-05-23 (野獣都市) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1970-05-26 (沖縄) 「沖縄」製作上映委員会 (Atsushi Takeda) * 1970-05-27 If You Were Young: Rage (君が若者なら - Kimi ga wakamono nara) / 文学座 (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1970-05-27 (明日また生きる) 俳優座 (Kazuo Kawabe) * 1970-05-29 (青春戀　Ｙｏｕｎｇ　Ｌｏｖｅｒｓ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1970-05-30 (太陽は見た) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1970-05-30 (盛り場流し唄　新宿の女) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1970-05 Agony of Petals (花弁のもだえ - Kaben no modae) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1970-05 (色ぼけ四十八態 - Irobokeshi jūhattai) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-05 (情炎女護ケ島) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1970-05 (濡れ牡丹　五悪人暴行篇) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1970-05 (肉体ハイジャック　殺しの前の快楽) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1970-05 (昭和色豪伝　浮気のテクニック) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) June * 1970-06-03 (触角) / 日本映画新社 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1970-06-03 History of Postwar Japan as Told by a Bar Hostess (にっぽん戦後史　マダムおんぼろの生活 - Nippon sengoshi: Madamu Onboro no seikatsu]]) 日本映画新社 (Shōhei Imamura) * 1970-06-04 (戦後秘話　宝石掠奪) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1970-06-05 (鬼門關　Ｈｅｌｌｇａｔｅ) Brothers (穆時傑) * 1970-06-06 (影の車) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1970-06-06 (ある兵士の賭け) Pro キース・エリック・バート / Kōji Chino / Nobuaki Shirai) * 1970-06-10 (女秘密調査員　唇に賭けろ) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1970-06-10 (鮮血の記録) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1970-06-13 (喜劇　男は愛敬) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1970-06-13 'Three Pretty Devils' (三匹の牝蜂 - ''Sanbiki no mesubachi) Tōei (Motohiro Torii) * 1970-06-13 (喜劇　負けてたまるか！) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1970-06-13 (日本一のヤクザ男) / Watanabe Pro (Kengo Furusawa) * 1970-06-20 (怪談累が渕) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1970-06-20 (日本暴力団　組長くずれ) Tōei (Shin Takakuwa) * 1970-06-20 (怪談昇り竜) Nikkatsu (Teruo Ishii) * 1970-06-25 (シルクハットの大親分) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1970-06-27 The Man Who Left His Will on Film (東京戰争戦後秘話 - Tōkyō sensō sengo hiwa) / ATG (Nagisa Ōshima) * 1970-06 (好色回春物語) Eiga (Ario Takeda) * 1970-06 (魔女狩り - Majo-gari) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-06 (濡れた草むら) Movie (Shōji Shinagawa) * 1970-06 (浮気虫の歌) Kokuei (Kōji Seki) * 1970-06 (性の入れ知恵) 青年芸映 (Takae Shindō) * 1970-06 (女の異常) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-06 (情欲の交換) Eiga (安芸敬三) July * 1970-07-01 (花の不死鳥) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1970-07-01 (風の慕情) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1970-07-01 (十代の妊娠) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1970-07-01 (夜のいそぎんちゃく) Daiei (Tarō Yuge) * 1970-07-04 (遊侠列伝) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1970-07-04 (悪魔が呼んでいる) Tōhō (Michio Yamamoto) * 1970-07-04 (幽霊屋敷の恐怖　血を吸う人形) Tōhō (Michio Yamamoto) * 1970-07-07 (夜遊びの帝王) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1970-07-09 (狂気が彷徨う) シネマ・ヴォワイアン (Akio Okumura) * 1970-07-11 (女の警察　乱れ蝶) / Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1970-07-11 (やくざ絶唱 - Yakuza zesshō) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1970-07-18 (恋の大冒険) / テアトルプロ (Susumu Hani) * 1970-07-18 (日本解放戦線　三里塚) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1970-07-18 (エベレスト大滑降) 石原プロ * 1970-07-18 (サインはＶ) Tōhō (Susumu Takebayashi) * 1970-07-19 (柔道一直線) Television (Atsuo Okunaka) * 1970-07-19 (タイガーマスク　ふく面リーグ戦) Animation (Hiroshi Shidara / Ryōzō Tanaka / Yoshio Kuroda / Tokue Shirane) * 1970-07-19 (ひみつのアッコちゃん　涙の回転レシーブ) Animation (Hiromi Yamamoto) * 1970-07-19 (もーれつア太郎　ニャロメの子守歌) Animation (Toshio Katsuta) * 1970-07-19 30,000 Miles Under the Sea (海底３万マイル - Kaitei sanman mairu) Animation (Takeshi Tamiya) * 1970-07-22 (あしたのジョー) / Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1970-07-22 (反逆のメロディー) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1970-07-25 (三度笠だよ人生は) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura / Takashi Yoshida) * 1970-07-25 (姿三四郎) Shōchiku (Kunio Watanabe) * 1970-07 (女高生性教育講座) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970-07 (フーテンお京　七つの性 - Fūten okyō: Nanatsu no sei) Films (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-07 (色万引き - Iro manbiki) Films (Yūji Arai) * 1970-07 (好色東名高速道路　女体なで斬り) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1970-07 (氷の国のミースケ) Pro / 電通 (作画監督：杉井ギサブロー) * 1970-07 (金髪のうめき) Eiga (Daisaku Akino) August * 1970-08-01 (野良猫ロック　ワイルドジャンボ) / Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1970-08-01 (みにくいあひるの子) 学研映画局 (Kazuhiko Watanabe) * 1970-08-01 (日本女侠伝　鉄火芸者) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1970-08-01 (不良番長　出たとこ勝負) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1970-08-01 (アタックＮｏ．１　涙の回転レシーブ) Movie (Eiji Okabe / Fumio Kurokawa) * 1970-08-01 (巨人の星　宿命の対決) Movie (Tadao Nagahama) * 1970-08-01 (決戦！南海の大怪獣) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1970-08-01 (ハレンチ学園　身体検査の巻) Nikkatsu (Yūji Tanno) * 1970-08-04 (赤頭巾ちゃん気をつけて) Tōhō (Shirō Moritani) * 1970-08-08 This Transient Life (無常) / 日本ATG (Akio Jissoji) * 1970-08-08 (こちら５５号応答せよ！危機百発) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1970-08-08 (ズンドコズンドコ　全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1970-08-11 (激動の昭和史　軍閥) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1970-08-12 Zatoichi 21: Zatoichi at the Fire Festival (座頭市あばれ火祭り - Zatoichi abare-himatsuri) Pro / Daiei） (Kenji Misumi) * [1970-08-12 (スパルタ教育　くたばれ親父) Nikkatsu (Toshio Masuda) * 1970-08-14 Hot Springs Devil-Tongue Geisha (温泉こんにゃく芸者 - Onsen konnyaku geisha) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1970-08-14 New Abashiri Prison: Duel in the Forest (新網走番外地　大森林の決斗 - Shin Abashiri Bangaichi: Daishinrin no Ketto) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1970-08-14 (俺の空だぜ！若大将) Eiga (小谷承靖 * 1970-08-14 (バツグン女子高生　１６才は感じちゃう) Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1970-08-14 (戦争と人間　第一部 運命の序曲) Nikkatsu (Nobuo Aoyagi / Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1970-08-22 (高校生ブルース) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1970-08-23 (でんきくらげ　可愛い悪魔) Daiei (Reijirō Usuzaka) * 1970-08-23 ((秘)セックス恐怖症) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1970-08-26 (なにがなんでも為五郎) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1970-08-26 Tora-san 5: Tora-san's Runaway (男はつらいよ　望郷篇 - Otoko wa Tsurai yo: Bokyo hen) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1970-08-28 (博徒仁義　盃) Tōei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1970-08-29 (その人は女教師) Eiga (Masanobu Deme) * 1970-08-30 (海外情歌　Ｌｏｖｅ　Ｓｏｎｇ　ｏｖｅｒ　ｔｈｅ　Ｓｅａ) Brothers (史馬山)/ 楊凡 / 桂治洪 * 1970-08 (娼婦激情の宿) Eiga 秋山駿 * 1970-08 (悦楽の代償 - Etsuraku no daishō) Films (Takae Shindō) * 1970-08 (恥部の紋章 - Chibu no monshō) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-08 (恍惚の宴 - Kōkotsu no utage) Films (Ario Takeda) * 1970-08 (叛女・夢幻地獄) Kokuei (Masao Adachi) * 1970-08 (蛇淫の舘) Kokuei芸能 (Kōji Seki) * 1970-08 (セクシー・プラン) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-08 (危険な女沼) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) September * 1970-09-01 (大幹部　ケリをつけろ) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1970-09-01 Stray Cat Rock: Sex Hunter (野良猫ロック　セックスハンター - Nora-neko Rock: Sex Hunter) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1970-09-09 (札つき博徒) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1970-09-09 (女たらしの帝王) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1970-09-12 (高校生番長　棒立てあそび) Daiei (Akira Okazaki) * 1970-09-12 (ひらヒラ社員　夕日くん) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1970-09-12 (ハレンチ学園　タックルキスの巻) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi * 1970-09-15 (仁鶴・可朝・三枝の男三匹やったるでえ！) 吉本興業 (Kazuo Hase) * 1970-09-15 (喜劇　あゝ軍歌) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1970-09-15 (クレオパトラ) Pro (Osamu Tezuka / Eiichi Yamamoto) * 1970-09-22 (ずべ公番長　夢は夜ひらく) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1970-09-22 (昭和残侠伝　死んで貰います) Tōei (Masahiro Makino) * 1970-09-23 (ボクは五才) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1970-09-23 (ママいつまでも生きてね) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1970-09-24 (胡姫花　Ｔｈｅ　Ｏｒｃｈｉｄ) Brothers (史馬山) * 1970-09-25 (トラ・トラ・トラ！ Tora! Tora! Tora!) / リチャード・フライ...　リチャード・フライシャー / レイ・ケロッグ; Toshio Masuda (舛田利雄 / Kinji Fukasaku) * [1970-09-26 (煉獄エロイカ) Eiga / 日本ATG (Yoshishige Yoshida) * 1970-09 When a Woman is in Agony (女が悶える時 - Onna ga modaeru toki) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1970-09 (女体調教師) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970-09 (カーセックス) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1970-09 (見える見える　女体探偵術) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1970-09 (にっぽんエロチカ) (Takae Shindō) * [1970-09 (私を犯して) / Wakamatsu Productions (Kazuo Komizu) * 1970-09 (十代のハレンチ) (Takae Shindō) * [1970-09 (浮気の四角関係) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) October * 1970-10-03 (波止場女のブルース) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1970-10-03 (涙の流し唄　命預けます) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1970-10-03 The Hot Little Girl or The Skin Game (しびれくらげ - Shibire kurage) (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1970-10-03 (極道兇状旅) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1970-10-03 (喜劇　男売ります) Eiga (Kiyoshi Nishimura) * 1970-10-03 (奇妙な仲間　おいろけ道中) Tōhō (Susumu Kodama) * 1970-10-03 (一度は行きたい女風呂) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1970-10-06 (経験) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1970-10-10 (燃える戦場 Too Late the Hero) / ...　ロバート・アルドリッチ * 1970-10-10 (すばらしい蒸気機関車) (Yoichi Takabayashi) * [1970-10-10 (喜劇　ドッキリ大逃走) Eiga (Katsuki Iwauchi) * 1970-10-14 (おんな牢秘図) Daiei (Kunihara Toshiaki) * 1970-10-14 (ネオン警察　ジャックの刺青) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1970-10-17 (喜劇　ギャンブル必勝法) Tōei (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1970-10-17 (やくざ刑事　マリファナ密売組織) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1970-10-17 (商魂一代　天下の暴れん坊) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1970-10-24 (家族) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1970-10-24 (高校生番長　深夜放送) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1970-10-24 (新宿アウトロー　ぶっ飛ばせ) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1970-10-28 (喜劇　冠婚葬祭入門) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1970-10-28 (喜劇　体験旅行) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1970-10-28 (三里塚　第三次強制測量阻止斗争) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1970-10-29 The Last Glory (最後の特攻隊 - Saigo no tokkōtai) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1970-10-29 (不良番長　暴走バギー団) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1970-10-31 (裸の十九才) 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1970-10-31 (銭ゲバ) Wada) * [1970-10-31 Dodesukaden (どですかでん) / 四騎の会 (Akira Kurosawa) * 1970-10 (生娘しごき　恐るべき十七歳 - Kimusume shigoki: Osorubeki jūnanasai) Films (Yūji Arai) * 1970-10 (牝猫ゲバルト - Mesuneko gebaruto) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-10 (現代女子学生　性の告白) Eiga (Ichirō Kitami) * 1970-10 (セックス作戦　色の道乱入) 関東映配 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970-10 (日本寝物語) 関東映配 (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1970-10 (明日なき暴行) Kokuei (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970-10 (みだらな受胎) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-10 (性獣) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) November * 1970-11-07 (イタリアにおける闘争) Ｃｏｓｍｏｓｅｉｏｎ－ＲＡＩ－Ａｎｏｕｃ * 1970-11-11 (俺は眠たかった！！) 浅井企画 (Kin'ichi Hagimoto) * 1970-11-11 (人斬り観音唄) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1970-11-12 (おさな妻) Daiei (Reijirō Usuzaka) * 1970-11-12 Dangerous Games (女子学園　悪い遊び - Joshi gakuen: Warui asobi) Nikkatsu (Mio Ezaki) * 1970-11-14 Soft-Boiled Goro (喧嘩屋一代 どでかい奴 - Kenkaya ichidai: Dodekai yatsu) Daiei (Kazuo Ikehiro) * 1970-11-14 (バツグン女子高生　そっとしといて１６才) Tōhō (Takeshi Matsumori) * 1970-11-14 (学園祭の夜　甘い経験) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1970-11-14 (土忍記　風の天狗) Nikkatsu (Keiichi Ozawa) * 1970-11-20 (女子公寓　Ａｐａｒｔｍｅｎｔ　ｆｏｒ　Ｌａｄｉｅｓ) Brothers (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1970-11-21 ((秘)女子大寮) Tōei (荒井美三雄) * 1970-11-21 (シルクハットの大親分　ちょび髭の熊) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1970-11-22 (裸でだっこ) Daiei (Noriaki Yuasa) * 1970-11-22 (ひらヒラ社員夕日くん　ガールハントの巻) Tōhō (Katsumune Ishida) * 1970-11-22 (喜劇ソレが男の生きる道) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1970-11-22 (野良猫ロック　マシン・アニマル) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1970-11-28 (若者の旗) 俳優座映画放送 (Tokihisa Morikawa) * 1970-11 (ＯＨ！たまらない - Oh! Tamaranai) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1970-11 (女高生の初経験 - Jokōsei no hatsu keiken) Films (Ario Takeda) * 1970-11 (いろ乃湯　裸女百態) Eiga 秋山駿 * 1970-11 (おいろけ婦人風呂 - Oiroke fujin furo) Movie (Takae Shindō) * 1970-11 (１６才の経験 - Jūroku-sai no keiken) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970-11 (獣欲の取引き) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-11 (牝蜂の情欲) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1970-11 (ベッドであなたと) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1970-11 (暴行地帯) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa) December * 1970-12-03 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: Ascending Dragon (日本侠客伝　昇り龍 - Nihon kyōkakuden: Nobori-ryū) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1970-12-03 (ずべ公番長　東京流れ者) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1970-12-05 (皆殺しのスキャット) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1970-12-05 (ネオン警察　女は夜の匂い) Nikkatsu (Takashi Nomura) * 1970-12-15 (女子学園　ヤバイ卒業) Pro / Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1970-12-15 (高校生番長　ズベ公正統派) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1970-12-16 (高校さすらい派) Shōchiku (Azuma Morisaki) * 1970-12-16 (青春大全集) Shōchiku (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1970-12-18 (新宿の与太者) Tōei (Shin Takakuwa) * 1970-12-19 (柔の星) Yamada) * [1970-12-19 (アタックＮｏ．１　涙の世界選手権) Movie (Masaaki Ōsumi) * 1970-12-19 (昆虫物語　みなしごハッチ) 竜の子プロ (Ippei Kuri) * 1970-12-25 (可愛い悪魔　いいものあげる) Daiei (Yoshio Inoue) * 1970-12-25 (新・高校生ブルース) Daiei (帯盛廸彦) * 1970-12-26 (日本の悪霊) / 日本ATG (Kazuo Kuroki) * 1970-12-30 (コント５５号と水前寺清子の大勝負) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1970-12-30 (誰かさんと誰かさんが全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1970-12-30 New Abashiri Prison: Lone Wolf Lost in Blizzard (新網走番外地　吹雪のはぐれ狼 - Shin Abashiri Bangaichi: Fubuki no hagure ōkami) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1970-12-30 (不良番長　口から出まかせ) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1970-12-31 (喜劇　右むけェ左！) [Pro (Yōichi Maeda) * 1970-12-31 (日本一のワルノリ男) / Watanabe Pro (Takashi Tsuboshima (坪島孝) * 1970-12 (湯の街あんま　もみもみ商売) Eiga 秋山駿 * 1970-12 (日本夜這風俗史 - Nippon yobai fūzokushi) Films (Kan Mukai) * 1970-12 (美女・痴女・魔女 - Bijo, chijo, majo) Film (Kō Hayasaka) * 1970-12 (ＳＥＸアニマル) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1970-12 (女高生の性知識) 関東映配 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970-12 (色ぜめ) 関東映配 香川秀之 * 1970-12 (日本暴行暗黒史　怨獣) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1970-12 (女風呂とボイン) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1970-12 (新婚　性と愛の手帳) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1970-12 (処女性交換) Eiga (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970-12 (赤線団地夫人) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) * 1970-12 (日本暴行暗黒史) Eiga (Kōji Wakamatsu) Month Unknown * 1970 (武林風雲 Ａ　Ｔａｓｔｅ　ｏｆ　Ｃｏｌｄ　Ｓｔｅｅｌ) Brothers (岳楓) * 1970 (餓狼谷 Ｖａｌｌｅｙ　ｏｆ　ｔｈｅ　Ｆａｎｇｓ) Brothers (鄭昌和) * 1970 (那個不多情 Ａ　Ｔｉｍｅ　ｆｏｒ　Ｌｏｖｅ) * [1970 (エロエロ入門) Pro (Kōji Seki) * 1970 (屋根裏の散歩者) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970 ((秘)湯の町　夜のひとで) 関東映配 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1970 (みな殺しの誤算) Kokuei (Akitaka Kimata) * 1970 (新宿マッド) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1970 (性賊　セックスジャック) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1970 (性教育書　愛のテクニック) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) See also * Category:Released in 1970 Sources * 1970年 公開作品一覧　365作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1970